Un viaje, ¿Cómo puede cambiar la vida de alguien?
by Seira Megamine
Summary: Rin y Miku son las mejores amigas, a ellas las llaman de los Ángeles y le dicen que tienen que hacer una audición, lo malo es que a ambas dos personas le cambian la vida, lo malo¿haran que esas personas intervengan en la cosa mas importyante que es la música?... ¡pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Ejem, otra historia de vocaloid pero esta vez esta es de Kaito y Miku, Rin y Len.**

**Ya se soy pesa pero soy una esclava rodando por mi imaginación...**

**En fin, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, espero que os guste como los otros:**

** Capítulo 1: los Black Fire.**

**Rin Styles y Miku Hatsune las dos mejores amigas que existen, estaban preparandose para ir a las audiciones de Los Angeles.**

**Flash Back:**

**Una mañana perfecta los pajaritos cantas, el sol brillaba pero... el maldito teléfono tuvo que sonar y despertar a dos chicas que estuvieron haciendo en la noche una fiesta pijama:**

**-Rin, Rin, levantate tu- Dijo Miku dandole porrazos a la ojiazul.**

**-Vale- Coge el teléfono.- ¿Diga?, si, ¡Qué!, ¡no me digas claro, claro que vamos- Cuelga el teléfono con muchísima ilusión dijo.- ¡Vamos a Los Angeles, para hacer las audiciones de Party Happy!-.**

**-¿Qué?, no me lo acabo de creer, vamos corre-.**

**Fin del Flash Back:**

**-¿Te parece bien irnos de Japón?- Dijo Rin muy triste.**

**-Si, es nuestro bien, nosotras tenemos una hermosa canción, voz y belleza-.**

**-No, eso solo lo tienes tu-.**

**-Ahhhh, tu estas enfadada por que te han quitado a Rinto-.**

**-¡Rinto no me gusta!, a mi solo me gusta Piko-.**

**-Es verdad, bueno vamos que perdemos el avión-.**

**-Es verdad-.**

**Llegaron a el aeropuerto, se metieron al avión y en todo el viaje Rin estaba nerviosa y Miku aburrida:**

**-Y este es el nuevo single de Black Fire, Orange-. Dijo la chica de la radio que estaba escuchando la persona de al lado, en ese momento pareció que a Miku se le acabó el aburrimiento ya que dio un salto y se pus a escucharla:**

**El cielo estaba teñido de rojo.**

Mientras regresaba a las 5: 30 de la tarde.

Hey, ¿a dónde debería de ir?

Postes negros de concreto.

Bellamente alineados igualmente.

Ahora, camino hacia al futuro incierto.

Memorias nostálgicas.

Incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor.

Porque tu siempre estuviste ahí.

Ahora que tu ya no estás más aquí, no puedo vivir.

Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón.

Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo.

La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún, Me atormenta.

Dos manos suavemente conectadas.

Mientras volvíamos a casa. Estos pies que algunas veces tropiezan.

También tropiezan al hablar palabras.

El mañana será mejor.

Este podría ser un deseo irrelevante.

Siempre ser feliz así. Deseo que continúe.

El tiempo que fluye.

Por la multitud, pasando entre cada uno.

Cualquier tipo de gentileza que encuentro.

Sería improbable que venga de ti.

Sin duda, si canto hermosas palabras, sin falta.

Tu probablemente no las recibirás, ni una sola palabra.

Incluso si tú consideras buscarlas.

Me pregunto si podré volver atrás.

Si sólo me hubiera preocupado por ti un poco más, Si sólo nos hubiéramos podido entender un poco más.

Pero tengo muchas razones para darme por vencido.

No le puedo ganar a este sentimiento incluso si lo amo.

Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón.

Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo.

La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún, Me atormenta.

**-Has escuchado Rin, la canción mas hermosa del mundo, y que bien que la cante Len Kagamine, pero.. lo que yo no entiendo es que ¿porque no te gusta los Black Fair?-. Dijo Miku.**

**-Porque me parecen tontos, unos increidos, etc-.**

**Ahí acabo la conversación, al fin llegaron a los Angeles.**

**Al llegar salieron corriendo y al fin llegaron a Paty Happy.**

**Los pasillos eran largos, y anchos y había una puerta en cada lado:**

**-Rin, Rin, para tengo mucha sed, voy a buscar algo de beber-. Dijo Miku y se fue.**

**-Miku no me dejes...-. Pero ya Miku se fue. Rin se fue de allí,m lo malo es que ella se perdió y se dirigió a una habitación donde se escuchaba la canción de Orange:**

**-Eh?, voy a ver-. Se asomó por la puerta que estaba entre abierta, pero el vocalista no tardó en darse cuenta.**

**Rin cerró los ojos y cuando menos se lo esperó alguien le cogió del brazo y le dio un tirón:**

**-Sueltame, imbecil-. Él chico paró y se dio la vuelta.**

**-Imbecil, y tu te has metido aquí-.**

**-No tengo ganas de verte imbecil-.**

**Vale, pero.. ¿tu ibas a audición?-.**

**-Si, ¿me puedes decir a donde está?-.**

**-Claro, ve recto y después gira a la derecha-.**

**-Vale-. Y Rin se fue, al llegar estaba su amiga Miku esperandole para cantar, las próximas eran ellas.**

**Cada una de ella se pueso a un lado y cuando sonó la canción se pusieron a cantar:**

**Rin:  
Se que yo tambien tuve defectos  
Y apesar de que temblaba  
Logre inclinar mi cabeza y tomar mi desicion**

Miku:  
No habra mas dolor en tu pecho  
Sabes que tu eres mi unica razon  
Siempre y cuando ti quieras  
Quiero que esto sea un compromiso

Rin/Miku:  
La lagrimas haran que nos unamos mas  
O en sus defectos que nos alejemos

Miku:  
Estas confundida, no tienes razon

Rin:  
Pero estoy firme en mi desicion

Rin/Miku:  
No tenemos opciones para esto  
Para ti un nuevo mañana juntas  
Pero la luz que debemos seguir  
Algo la esta obstruyendo  
Ese extraño mundo ahora  
De nuevo empezara  
Mi corazon dice que algo esta mal  
Te voy a proteger por siempre

Rin/Miku:  
No tenemos opciones para esto  
Para ti un nuevo mañana juntas  
Pero la luz que debemos de seguir  
Algo la esta obstruyendo  
Ese extraño mundo ahora  
De nuevo empezara  
Mi corazon dice que algo esta mal  
Te voy a proteger por siempre 

**En ese momento apareció, el chico con el que Rin se peleó:**

**-Len, que tal, a que vienes-. Dijo uno de los jurados**

**-He escuchado a estas dos hermosuras, y no canta nada del otro mundo, cantan normal, es decir ¡, hay mejores-.**

**-mmmm... tienes razón lo siento, chicas-.**

**Ambas se quedaron con una cara de asombro.**

**-Gracias papá-. Terminó diciendo Len.**

**-Que-qué es su hijo- Dijo Miku aun mas asombrada.**

**Entonces Len se acercó a ambas y le dijo: Esta es la revancha rubia.**

**Y...**

**Hasta el próximo capítulooooo espero que os gussssssssssteeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee**


	2. Chapter 2: ¡En el mismo instituto!

Antes de nada tengo que justificar, el porque de esta historia no he hecho la a continuación, y es porque no me salía no tenía inspiración, pero ahora afirmo, que la tengo.

Capítulo 2: ¡En el mismo instituto!.

Al día siguiente, a Rin y Miku, le dijeron que no podían volver a Japón, se tendrían que quedar en Los Angeles, y irían al instituto The National Music, el mejor instituto de todo Los Angeles.

-Vamos Rin-. Dijo Miku, un poco adormilada-

-Sigues enfadada conmigo-. Dijo Rin preocupada.

-No, lo que no entiendo es porque le dijiste a Len Kagamine imbécil-. Dijo Miku con algo de burla.

-Jum-. Dijo Rin hinchando los mofletes.

-Anda vayámonos-.

Al llegar, el instituto era bastante grande de color blanco, parecía que era de pijos, pero no era exactamente eso.

Miku era un curso mayor que Rin, entonces se fue antes, allí Rin se quedó sola todas las chicas la miraban, ella aburrida, cuando se acercó a su taquilla, un chico calló encima de ella.

-¡IMBÉCIL, QUITA DE ENCIMA!-. Dijo Rin muy enojada, todos los chicos/as hicieron un ruido como : ¡ohhhhh!.

-No aprendiste nada ayer, ¿no?-. Dijo Len algo juguetón, Rin abrió los ojos se enojó mas de lo que estaba.

-eres... un imbécil-. Dijo Rin.

Len se levantó y la cogió del brazo y se la llevo al cuarto del conserje, allí la metió a ella y se metió él.

-¡Qué haces!-. Dijo Rin enojada.- No ves que si llegamos tarde...- Rin no pudo terminar porque Len la besó.

Rin cerró los ojos, Len se separó de ella y al separarse Rin seguía con los ojos cerrados pero Len la dejó ahí encerrada.

-Así se enterara-. Dijo Len y se fue.

Rin abrió los ojos y se encontró sola, iba a abrir la puerta pero no podía:

-¡Ah!, como me he podido dejar engatusar por ese imbécil.- Rin miró el reloj.- ¡ah!, y encima llegaré tarde, oh no y Miku se enfadará conmigo.

Mientras en clase, Miku estaba al lado de la mesa del profesor se iba a presentar

-Estas son las dos nuevas...- El profesor miró.- ¿Solo hay una?-.

-No, supuesta mente tendría que estar mi mejor amiga-. Dijo Miku enojada.

-Profesor, esa chica ha faltado yo si fuera usted le pondría un parte-. Dijo Len esto último lo recalco.

-Si, le pondré uno, bueno mientras tanto, presentate señorita-. Dijo el profesor.

-Si, hola soy Miku Hatsune, encantada-. Dijo Miku feliz y enojada.

La clase pasó rápido y un poco aburrida, cuando llegó la hora del final, Miku salió disparada de allí, pero alguien le interrumpió.

-Miku, un momento-. Dijo un ojiazul.

-Perdón, tengo que buscar a Rin-. Dijo la ojiazul.

-Pero, antes me quiero presentar soy Kaito Shion y soy el guitarrista de los Black Fire-. Dijo Kaito sonriente.

-¡Ah!, Kaito, bueno pero me tengo que ir a buscarla-. Dijo Miku con un leve sonrojo.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Kaito.

Los Black Fire tenían que ir a grabar Len y Kaito se fueron juntos y se pararon en la puerta del conserje.

-Sabes, creo que me he enamorado-. Dijo Len y Kaito estalló de la risa.- ¿Qué?.

-Tu enamorado claro y a mi me gusta Miku-. Ambos se miraron y Kaito volteó.- Una cosa, ¿Qué...?-. De la puerta salia una hermosa voz cantando:

En este mundo alguna vez...

a un hermoso prisionero visite

y la única forma de poder hablar con el

era por aviones de papel.

Cuando mi padre se va hasta su trabajo

me escapo del hospital...

para estar contigo

y darte un momento especial.

Cada vez que me pongo a leer tus cartas

es feliz mi corazón...

como esconderlo

si están grande nuestro amor...

y sigo escuchando a mi padre repetir

que lo nuestro no debería existir...

pero renunciar a ti eso, jamás

Estar junto a ti es lo único que quiero hacer

pues que caso amar es prohibición

esta habitación de a poco va aclarándose...

al revelar que nos espera mucho dolor

Desesperada por lograr ir y estar contigo

noto que lejos estoy...

y perdida sin avanzar

sueño que hacia tu lado voy

Nuevamente no veo nada y siento mi cuerpo frío

es la muerte acercándose...

me preocupa tanto...

que harás cuando sea mi final...

Y corro lanzando un avión hecho de papel

dándote un adiós por ultima vez

no llorare mas por este fin tan cruel.

No te vayas compañera de mi corazón

¿ya no volverás a esta prisión?

he guardado carta que he recibido de ti

y a que vengas otra vez esperaré...

Exactamente de aquella vez

ya mi cuerpo no se vuelto a mover...

pronto este suplicio conmigo acabara

y con la valla que vio alejar...

Vuelve a mi necesito para seguir

pero estas tan lejos hoy de mi...

y si ya no puedo contemplarte sonreír

por favor... por favor... por favor...

Ya no hay luz que ilumine esta flor que se extinguió..

no podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió...

solamente quiero ver tus cartas de amor

o mi luz poco a poco perderá su resplandor

he guardado tus cartas aunque débil estoy...

tengo que apresurarme e ir a mi habitación

Por favor si yo muero tengo una petición...

es que tu vivas y superes el dolor

Desde aquel día nada

nos volvió a separar

y nuestra gran sonrisa nunca nadie borrará

a los dos nos envuelve

la profunda oscuridad

alejados de

todo rastro de felicidad

hasta mañana...

en aquel lugar...

-Esa voz tan hermosa de quien es-. Dijo Kaito.

-De Rin Styl...¡MIERDA!.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Dijo Kaito.

Len abrió la puerta y se vio a Rin abrazada a sus piernas. Rin levantó la cara, y los miró le echó una mirada de odio a Len y a Kaito le sonrió.

-¿Len Kagamine, me quieres decir que leches hace aquí Rin?-. Dijo Kaito.

-¡QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ LEN ME ENCERRÓ, Y ME BESÓ!-.

-¿Qué?, pero si Len...-

Este es el segundo capítulo, os voy a decir una frase del siguiente capítulo:

''Eso a Rin le hizo mucho daño''.

Hasta prontoooooooo


End file.
